


hi, im everly

by angelofeden



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, SO, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), and i just-, and im currently obsessed with vtubers, here, it was a vtuber acc too, look i read a fic where tommy made a whole new account, mtf tommyinnit, supportive dream smp, vtuber tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofeden/pseuds/angelofeden
Summary: I WAS SO INSPIRED- AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVED TOMMY AS A VTUBER BUT THEY'RE TRANS AND- KAJHDSJKDDF ( me ignoring the other 15 drafts i have )former name - hi, im emmy
Relationships: platonic - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head (but I dont wanna fall asleep just yet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227872) by [arson1st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arson1st/pseuds/arson1st). 



* * *

**𝟑:𝟑𝟗 𝐀𝐌**

* * *

**TOMMY** **BIT** his lip as he continued searching on google, he was currently searching what that- that wave of nausea and feeling like he ~~why is it when he refers to himself as a boy it hurts? its not supposed to hurt- i'm a boy i should be comfortable with my pronouns _( but what if you're not? )_~~ didn't belong in his body.

_why dont i feel right in my body?_

_i feel like a girl_

_whats gender dhysophoria?_

_gender dysphoria**_

_what does transgender mean_

after over an hour of searching he came upon a site where it explained what everything he was feeling.

Hi! If you came upon this site i'm assuming you need help figuring out yourself? Well here we go! I'm gonna ask some questions and you answer.

tommy nodded slightly scrolling down

Have you ever felt like you dont belong in your body? like you want to be another gender? well then heres your answer! that is called gender dysphoria. ( please click **link** to find out more! ). gender dysophoria is where you dont feel right in your body and it is when you feel like you want to be another gender!

after reading that he clicked on the link where he found a website dedicated in helping people with gender dysphoria.

Gender Dysphoria is where someone feels uncomfortable in their body. As an example- say you're a boy, but you want to be a girl, but you're very confused and is probably in denial? Well that's what gender dysphoria is, and if this article helped you, well i hope you get over it and realize you are what you want to be :).

-Nicole

tommy bit his lip, before opening discord and going to eret. someone who would definitely help him.

* * *

**im gonna say it here and now, nicole will be a very important character in this story, she will be one of the 3 people helping him get over his dysphoria. why? because i wanted to introduce her some way or another and well i thought, 'why not?' so here she is :))**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everly - pog

* * *

**SLOWLY SHE** typed out what he wanted to say to eret as a greeting. but she kept deleting it before settling on, _~~( you're using female pronouns, im proud dear :) )~~_

**ERET**

_eret? r u up?_

he- no she got a response immediately- which was weird cuz it was... she quickly looked at the time, 4 am right now, what are they doing up this late?

_yea, whats up tommy?_

he looked at the name, sighing, here goes nothing.

_can u help me_

_erm- find a new name?_

_awh ofc :)))_

_just a question doe, correct me if im wrong but ur mtf right??_

_male to female?_

_yea im mtf_

_okay, so do u want sumthing that matches ur brand or r u going for a completely new brand?_

_actually, i would prefer if it had a 'y' at the end, ya know just to match with my brand._

_poggg_

_also im looking up for female names that end in 'y' and i found a couple u might like :))_

her face lit up at this, eret is such a nice person

_ofc!!_

_tracy **( i lowkey wanted to change her name and put it as 'tracy' but that would be to close to 'tommy' so nah )**_

_aubrey_ _lesley_ _emily_ _everly_ _emery and emmy_

_i really like the name everly_

_can you try calling me that?_

_sure!_

_i have a friend named everly! she's really nice and is 16 yrs old :)_

_i_

_i really like that_

_so...?_

_nice to meet you eret! im everly, former name tommy, and i really like to play video games, minecraft especially :D_

_POGG! ITS SO NICE TO MEET YOU EVERLY!_

everly smiled, she could definitely see her future channel name ~~_if you come out. but that wont happen, you're to much of a pussy anyways TOMMY_~~ "EverlyInnit" it has a nice ring to it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS SO OVERTHINKING WHAT NAME I WANTED HER TO HAVE- I WANTED EMERY BUT THEN I WAS LIKE- NO I WAN SOMETHING ELSE- SO I CAME UP WITH EMMA, THEN I REALIZED IT WOULDN'T FIT THE BRAND- EMMAINNIT? NOPE- SO I GOT EMMY :)  
> BUT THEN- I FOUND EVERLY! AND IT JUST- IT RLLY HIT ME- SO I CHANGED IT TOO EVERLY!! :))))

**Author's Note:**

> nicole has short wavy black hair with green eyes. she also has freckles and glasses.


End file.
